My Friend, Legend
by R H M M R H
Summary: Link is believed to have died in a fire but really he was cursed to stay in his wolf form for a whole year. Zelda keeps him as a pet and is only ever happy when she is with him, but he has no choice but to fall in love with Zelda but she liked him before
1. The Curse

My friend, Legend

In the great castle of Hyrule, Princess Zelda sat worriedly on her bed waiting for her handmaid,

Impa to arrive. Eventually a knock on the door was heard, the beautiful princess rushed to the

door and swung it open. On the other side of the ancient wood was an Impa not with good news

but instead bad news, "Zelda"She began "I don't see why you should be happy, I don't have

good news I'm afraid".

"Why not?"She asked "What's bad news, is Link coming back?", she didn't feel any better by

Impa's expression. "Zelda, I don't know the full details but I brought with me someone who does"

and then she left.

An unfamiliar face walked in through the doorway, Rusl. He bowed and said "My dear princess

I have brought with me the dreadfulest of news" he looked sad "It appears that Link well........

he died in a fire this morning". Zelda felt her face drop _h-he died_ she thought _b-b-but he can't_

_die._

"Let me explain"He said "Link's house caught on fire, I went to look in the window and I saw

Link's body in the fire"

Zelda felt unbelievably devastated, her hero was gone. But that was what everyone thought...

Meanwhile in the depths of Faron woods Link was being chased by some protesting monkeys.

He had _accidentally_ disturbed some monkeys on awaking their sleep.

He had not been in a fire, Rusl had only seen his brand new home-made scare-crow with some

of Link's ordon clothes on.

He looked behind to find that the monkeys were not there, instead a humongous black bear

trailing his scent.

He transformed into his wolf form to fight off the large enemy, but the bear retreated back to it's cave. Link couldn't help but follow.

He padded into the narrow cave, a strange hole opened in the ground and Link was sucked into

it. He awoke again in a strange dark world, he was surrounded by a few dark trees and a large

black castle.

In a cloak in front of him was a lady, just not human. He noticed by the sky he was in the

twilight realm.

There, in front of him was Princess Midna.

He stared until she looked at him.

"I was hoping you'd let me suck you into that portal" She said "After what happened 6 months

ago"

Link was happy, he had been reunited with his twili friend again. Although they had met 6 months

ago, when Link chose not to go the the twilight realm to visit and tried to evade the portal.

"I just need to tell you, I've been trying to catch you but it's too late now" She said "If I could

get you earlier I would warn you not to turn into a wolf for a year or you would get stuck but...".

"Well I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing"She said "Bye". The next thing Link knew he was in Castle town being stared at. He was soon thrown out the gate left alone on

Hyrule field, or at least he thought he was alone.

Perched on the wall playing a hawk grass whistle was Zelda, she looked at the wolf and said

"Link?"She asked "Is that you oh wait it isn't" She sighed at the look of no chain remains.

Although Link had it taken off.

"Hey, you're not a bad wolf are you?"She asked the staring calm creature "Are you lonely?"

"Well, I can keep you company, maybe I'll give you a name" She said thinking of her dog

she had when she was younger "How about Legend?".

Link kind of looked at her adoringly at her and she laughed and stroked his dark furry back.

Soon Zelda became best friends with Legend and she even had a thin silk collar made for

him with a little tag on it saying 'Legend' so everyone knew he was a friendly wolf.

And for that is how Zelda and Legend became friends....

**Yeah, well I had this idea for a story ages ago and decided I should finally write it so**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter**


	2. The Fire

My Friend, Legend

One morning Link padded down through the castle, the bell jingling on his velvety blue collar,

he noticed Zelda looking sad. He went up to her and nudged her hand and she stroked his silky

fur, then buried her face in her hands and started crying. She looked up, snuffled a few times

and then said "Sorry Legend, I'm just upset because I was thinking about Link and if maybe

he's looking down on us now". Just for fun Link put a questioning look on his face, "Oh sorry

Legend I forgot you don't know who Link is, he's the- well was the Hylian hero.

Only a week ago he died in a fire at his house in Ordon village, nobody knew how but he

did"At that point she burst into tears "And I'll never see him again"She sobbed. Link felt

sad, _does she really care for me that much?!_ He thought. Link felt he'd never know and

just lay down in his comfy silk pet bed next to the throne she sat on and went to sleep.

He woke again in panic, he was stood in the middle of a fire. The whole throne room was on

fire and Zelda had fainted on her throne, It looked like a riot scene with all the maids and

servants running around screaming.

He ran around in circles trying to think of a way out, he eventually knocked over a vase of

flowers and the water soaked up some of the fire so he could get out. _Zelda_ He thought _She_

_must have fainted at the fire_. He pulled pillows from his bed and put them in front of her

throne, he nudged her and she fell onto the pillows where he dragged her out of the room

easily mistaken for the blitz. He left her in her room and got the attention of a nearby maid

who threw a bucket of water over her, she awoke and sat up coughing on the castle floor.

She stroked Link's fury greenish back like it was the end of the world though it was only

the end of the throne room's carpet, she was wet from the water and was shivering. Her plaited

braid was ruined same as her long flowing dress, her face was extra wet because of the tears

that rolled down her face as she thought of her beloved hero. She stood and walked to her room

to change so Link waited outside, she appeared again in her favourite dress. Despite the fact

she was very upset about Link, this was the dress she wore the first time she met Link as a

wolf.

They walked out into the courtyard together, that's when Link noticed Zelda was carrying a bag.

She sat down on a bench with Link in front of her and pulled out a ocarina, she played a song

called 'Zelda's Lullaby'. Link's ears stuck up, in fact he fell asleep flat on the floor and Zelda

stopped for she was giggling and said "I'm sure this song isn't called Legend's Lullaby". He

ran around in circles which made Zelda laugh even more, then he stopped and ran to the kitchen

where the dinner bell rang. Zelda followed him to the dining room, she sat on the chair at the end

as usual and Link was sat at the floor beside her with his dog bowls.

Zelda was served fish whilst Link was at her side wolfing down his rabbit steak, Zelda and her

Father were having a conversation about Zelda having to marry soon but how could she? The

only person she'd ever loved was Link and he was apparently no more, also she felt now she could never fall in love again. Link barley heard any of it since he was too busy eating his dinner,

but he did hear her argue that if she would marry it would be out of love. After he finished,

he leant on her with his paws on her lap while she stroked the top of his head between his ears

just how he liked it.


	3. Lavender

My Friend, Legend

The afternoon went quickly for Link, he went out with the hunting dogs to catch some supply.

As for Zelda, she was busy meeting princes from far off lands to be her suitor but she paid no attention for she felt she was not ready and she was worrying whether Legend (Link) was alright. He wasn't alright either, he was attacked by a bulblin and broke his leg so he was towed back to

the castle in a wagon pulled by Epona. She had been at the castle when the news of Link's death

went out so Zelda kept her safe, she wasn't too thrilled at the fact that her best friend had a

broken leg even knowing he could have been put down.

As they returned she shouted at and threatened the royal hunters for letting anything happen

to her wolf, inside she was just scared that Legend would die just as her former best friend had.

She loved Link and always had, she named the wolf Legend because that's was Link was- a

legend. The Hero Of Time was gone, she wondered why there were still monsters in Hyrule

even when he was still alive. Completely forgetting about Legend and his broken leg, she went

to bed crying.

The next morning she and Legend (Link) went up to Snowpeak Mansion, Yeto had been preparing

soup for them and he had things that could cure a broken leg. They rode up on a golden carriage

pulled by a stunning chestnut stallion and Epona, they arrived just before dinner. They sat in

the front room which had been turned into a dining area, they ate reekfish broth with pumpkin

and cheese in it. Yeto gave Zelda some bone-healing medicine for Legend, which several days

later had completely healed his leg.

**6 Months Later**

Epona and the chestnut stallion had been expecting a little foal, the night had come for it

to finally arrive. There was a storm raging in the sky and Legend had been sent out with a

note to deliver to Ordon, he was on his journey there when he was stopped at Faron spring.

**Blue-eyed beast** the spirit spoke **your time has come early for you to change back to your**

**original being**. Link thought hard, _what about Zelda _he thought _she might miss me_. Before

anything else the curse lifted and Link became his true self.

In his pocket appeared a yellow stone, **This is the source of the curse**. He remembered

as he went to the twilight realm he lost his other stone, good job he now had a new one.

He thought of Epona and transformed, he hurried on to Ordon. He arrived just as the rain

stopped, he passed through to the ranch and gave the note to Fado. He grabbed his horse

and hurried to Hyrule, Link running alongside him. He arrived roughly half an hour later,

in moments Epona had her foal, everyone was thinking of possible names. Link was upset,

he'd always had a name planned if Epona ever had a foal and now because everyone thought

he was dead plus he wanted to keep his identity hidden so he can't name the foal.

Then he had an idea, he always thought if a girl Lavender or if a boy Thunder. He ran out

to the courtyard and picked a bunch of lavender flowers, he took them to Zelda. "Perfect"

She said "We shall name her Lavender". He waged his tail happily, he walked forwards to speak

to Epona. "**Epona?**"He asked "**Are you OK?**" He looked at Lavender trying to stand up,

"**It's me, Link**" He admitted to her "**I was cursed to stay like this for a year but not any more**".

"**Yes, you are Link**"She said softly "**I always knew that**", Link nodded.


	4. New Power

My Friend, Legend

Zelda woke up coughing as usual, this woke Link up. Impa rushed in, "Zelda!Are you alright?!".

"Yes Impa, I'm fine!I told you, I just have a cold!" Zelda choked, accepting the breakfast Impa had

brought in for her. Also Impa placed a bowl of food for Link on the floor, so he sat eating. Link

nudged Zelda to tell he had to go somewhere and dashed out the room, he ran all the way to

Faron to speak to the monkeys – the only ones who knew his secret.

"**So now I don't know what I should do , tell her or keep it how it is**" Link said, wondering.

"**I personally think you should run away for a few days, then come back as a human**" Said

one of the monkeys "**That will work as long as you don't worry about her and come back**

**too soon!**". "**But that would really upset her so I'd have to come back**" Link barked and

ran off, he moved forward slightly to some chaotic bulblins holding clubs. They striked but

Link jumped out of the way, he repeated biting their necks of slashing them with his razor-sharp

claws.

He didn't manage to defeat the giant bulblin riding a massive boar, he was knocked out and

then taken for a ride as the monster rampaged through Ordon village. He stopped at the ranch

but fled when he was being attacked by the angry goats, Link lay on the field unconscious. He

awoke again days later in a warm house by the fire, it seemed familiar until he realised – it was

Rusl's house! The village found him and took care of him knowing he was Zelda's wolf, about

a week later he was fine and living in the village until he fully healed.

He went to the spring to transform and then sneak into Faron, he started towards Ordon spring

not aware of Ilia not far behind him. He was half way through his transformation as Ilia walked

round the corner and saw him, her mouth dropped open in shock and fear. Link groaned as soon

as he figured out Ilia had seen him, "Yo-you, alright I've officially gone mad" She said finally

"I'm seeing ghosts, that's never a good sign". Link just sat at the spring casually as if nothing

had just happened, with just an annoyed look on his face.

"Uhhhhh, Ilia this isn't exactly what it looks like"Link forced the words out "This is awkward-"

"_Very_ awkward!" Said a voice, they looked round to where Midna was standing. Link sighed,

"I have to go-" He started to say, then remembered about Zelda probably waiting for him. He

transformed into wolf form and padded out of the spring. "Wait doggie, why didn't you defeat

those bulblins?"Princess Midna as an imp asked, "You should have been able to". Ilia looked

around, "Bulblins, here?" She asked slightly confused.

"They took me by surprise, I didn't notice they were there until I got to them" Link admitted.

"Link you're the hero of time! Even like that you should of beat them!" Midna shouted, Link

walked away. "Where do you think you are going" Ilia said to him pulling him back to the gate.

"You need to stay for a while until Rusl can take you back if you're going to ignore the reason

you got you're title". Link shook his head and transformed, suddenly a bright light coming from

the top of the spring shot through his body.

**Blue-eyed beast, you now have the power to turn others into wolves like yourself to show**

**them how life goes transforming** Ordona said **Beware, if you let your enemies find out you'll**

**have to use the side effect. If you leave a person in a wolf-form for 48 hours, they will be trapped in a wolf body for the rest of their lives.** Link looked round to Midna who shrugged

and they both looked to Ilia,staring with her eyes wide-open.


	5. Somewhat of a Werewolf

**Hiiii! Sorry it's been so long since the last update, life's hard=(**

**I'm back with a new chapter of My Friend, Legend for you!**

**Hope you enjoy this, Just a short chapter! R&R please! **

* * *

Surely the beautiful white wolf in front of Link's eyes could not be Ilia! "**Wh-what? D-do I have**

**a spider on me? Wahh! I hate spiders*****cries***" she sobbed, confused by the staring. "Wow, Ilia

you look so...different!" Link laughed, "But, how? Was it...me? Am I uncontrollably transforming

everybody into wolves?" He threw his arms out in wonder and knocked Midna into the water.

He didn't even bother to say sorry, she'd be mad either way. "**Ya think**?!" she screeched as he

transformed. Midna was a black, white and orange twili wolf now, "Oh you too!" he sighed, "Perhaps I'll try to turn you both back, then run away?".

"**Yes turn us back, but no don't run**-" Midna started. "**I mean run away and learn to control**

**this..new power**" Link grinned wolfishly. Midna shrugged her furry shoulders and turned away

from the two wolves, quiet cries could be heard. Of course, fake tears from the twili princess.

"**I guess I'd better..uhhh try to..erm.. transform you back again**" Link guessed, then closed

his eyes. Midna at least, was an Imp again. But it didn't work with Ilia, but Link tried again.

Then again, and again. But nothing worked, no matter how much he tried he couldn't change her

back.

"**Oopsies...**" Link smirked, "**See ya Midna, looks like us two are going for a quick trip!**" he

laughed and grabbed Ilia's scruff with his teeth, he dragged her out of the spring. "**Ouch! Geroff me!**" Ilia complained, then Link set her free. "**Just follow me!**" shouted and sprinted ahead of

her. She hesitated, then followed his tracks through the long grass. Link's barks and howls could

be heard anywhere around, which was the Zora's Domain. Ilia giggled when Link fell into a

puddle of mud, romantic she would call it. Link began to remember why he was there, and stopped

over a cliff with Ilia.

"**Ummm Ilia? What if I can't change you back? What if you have to stay like this forever?**".

"**I don't know if I could ever live like this Link... It's just not me**" Ilia sighed. Link nuzzled

her and looked at her face, "**It doesn't have to be as bad as you make it seem**" Link spoke.

"**Are you sure? If so, I guess...I might have to accept the fact that I'll be a wolf forever**".

Link nodded, then frowned "**Well, theres things that you'll miss if you stay as a wolf**".

Ilia sighed "**I'd never be able to get married, have _human_ children, I..just won't be able to live**

**a normal life...**," tears ran down her face "**But...you. You _can_, you have availability to all of**

**that. You can married, you can have children, _you_ can live a perfectly normal life!**"

"**Ilia, please try not to think of it like that. You know not all of that's true, at least if theres**

**somebody human on earth who wants to marry a wolfgirl**" Link joked, "**Looks like we're **

**going to have to make this work...**". He tried to turn her back again, she just shivered. Then he

tried again, but a different response this time. Ilia's muzzle grew and inch longer, and her rear

legs grew long and much stronger. Without any self control, she howled up at the moon and ran

into the distance...

Nope, werewolves didn't exist. Surely, just not possible. Unless? Link sat to think for a while,

under the moonlight in an empty field. "**HOLY SHIT I forgot about Zelda!!**" he barked and

ran as fast as he could towards the castle.


	6. Sakira's Reward

Link heard Ilia's howl again 2 minutes after she ran away, but he was too focused on getting back

to Zelda to notice. He'd missed her more than ever before, and Bulblins were no excuse. Still

injured, he leapt across the grass in graceful but clumsy bounds. Thoughts stopped him at the

gate, then he started to think about what the monkeys of Faron Woods had said. _Leave for a while,_

_then come back and tell her the truth_ he repeated inside of his head. Link whined and turned back

to Zora's Domain, there was a raging wolf waiting for him. He gulped and took a step forward,

then rushed to the cliffside.

_Too much running in one day_ he thought to himself, _this is just tiring_. Link just gave up and

walked to Ordon, wearing shame as his steps took him closer._ No_ he thought then looked up,

_Zelda needs me, I'm not staying away any longer_._ ...I'm not running there either_. He transformed

to a human and ran to get a horse from the ranch. He sneaked into the sleeping village and grabbed

Rusl's horse, who was startled by the supposedly dead man riding his back. It had been such a long

time since he'd ridden a horse, or at least ridden one properly.

The tried horse mostly agreed with his commands, as it had no other choice. Recognised or not,

Link was going to Zelda. He hadn't yet decided if he'd tell her when he got there, but he knew he

somehow would eventually. As he walked into the quiet Castle Town, he pulled his hat over his

face. Rusl's horse was left in the stable, so Link transformed just around a corner. He noticed

posters up around the town, all of them said 'Missing' and 'Zelda's Wolf, Legend' but more

importantly 'Reward'. Link sat and looked at the nearest one, but was grabbed and pulled into

a tent.

A Blacksmith had the scruff of his neck in his hands and was comparing him to the wolf on the

picture, yet he didn't seem like a bad person. He had a kind face, and was huge compared to Link.

He looked outside and shouted a name, "Sakira?" he shouted. A little poor orphan girl in rags

responded, "Yes, Mr?" she asked. "I want you to take this wolf quickly to the castle and get that

reward for yourself" he told her kindly. "B-but Sir, don't you need the money?" she asked him.

"I can get by, but you need that if you want to live" he explained.

Sakira grinned, "Thankyou Mr" she looked at Link. She put her hand out to pet him, he growled

slightly. Sakira pulled her hand back, "Is he safe?" she frowned. "Don't worry dear, he's just confused. That's all" The Blacksmith spoke. She reached out to Link again, but he allowed her to

pet his soft fur. "Bye, Mr" Sakira waved and lead Link out of the tent. In no more than 25 seconds

they were standing at the castle gate, "Sorry kid, you can't come through here" said the guard,

Lance, his name was. Link growled, he needed to see Zelda again. "Why not? This is Zelda's wolf"

she shyly asked.

"I'm sorry, but Zelda's tried of people coming in and lying that they have her wolf" he said to her,

"Though this wolf..does look a lot like Legend, I can't let you in unless..." he hesitated.

"Unless?" Sakira asked, he looked at Link. "Unless you can prove it to me first, I know that wolf.

I used to see him a lot around here, I know how he acts" Lance said. Link growled and barked at

him, "He really does act like Legend!" Lance exlaimed. "See, I told you he's Legend" Sakira

smiled.

"..Okay you can go inside, but be quick. I'm sure the Princess is tired at this hour, but if she finds

that this isn't Legend...you'll be in a lot of trouble young lady" Lance said, and lead her inside.

They met another guard inside, "Please will you take this girl to see Zelda" Lance asked him. He nodded and lead Sakira to the throne room, which was by itself the size of a house. The Princess

was sitting on the throne with her head looking down, she looked up when she heard the door

open.

"Hello there young lady, I don't suppose you think that wolf is Legend?" she asked politely,

she winked in the guard's direction. "Uhhh...ermm....Y-yes" she said nervously. Zelda walked

a step closer to Link, and bent down to look at him. She stroked his greenish fur and smiled,

"May I?" she asked Sakira, who nodded. "Legend?" Zelda asked him and checked his markings.

No more needed to be said, "Thankyou very much, here is your reward" Zelda said and

passed Sakira three bags of red rupees. "W-wow, th-thankyou" Sakira almost fainted and was

escorted outside.

Zelda looked at the wolf, stood lost and alone is the spacious throne room. She stretched out her

hand, Link sniffed at her. He panted and jumped around, then nuzzled against her hand...


	7. Something Like Trouble

1 Month Later:

Zelda was sat on her bed waiting for Impa, with Legend. Link's leg had to be checked after the

Bulblin attack, though the people of Hyrule didn't know about that. He thought of Ilia a lot,

she was somewhere, stuck forever in a wolf body. In fact she seemed more of a werewolf, even

worse. The hero hoped she at least could stay out of trouble, for a while. Even he knew that wasn't

easy when you're a wolf.

While she waited, the princess was sketching pictures of her hero. Link's funeral had taken place

just a week ago, and Zelda was still very upset. She often screamed in her sleep, then shouted

something about Link and Ganondorf. These things worried the king, so had thought of many things to take her mind off it. He bought her presents, pets, dresses and arranged a ball that celebrated

the founding of Legend. But only the ball interested her slightly, because she'd asked for that

anyway.

So Zelda went out with her old friend, Lily, into Castle Town. Zelda has asked her to come to

the ball, therefore they needed dresses. But that didn't fully interest Zelda, since Legend had been

left in the Castle. After 2 hours in the busy streets she and Lily retreated back to the Castle. They

went to Zelda's room, to pick out of their new new gowns which ones they would wear to the

ball. Lily chose a lilac gown with purple ribbons, but Zelda chose a dress more like a Queen's

than a Princess' dress. It was aqua and a darker shade of blue, with white and a golden pattern

of the triforce.

Legend was outside in the courtyard, waiting for permission to go back inside. He'd eaten the

roast cucoo that was supposed to have been for lunch, but the maids were still happy to have him

back. When he saw one of the maids hold the door open, he rushed inside. Even though he knew

that he wasn't allowed to run in the Castle, he bolted up to Zelda's room. She heard him howl

outside her door, and let him in immediately. Lily didn't like the idea of a Princess with a pet wolf,

so she stayed away from him. Zelda sat on her bed with Legend at her feet, yawning quietly.

"Lily, could pass me that brush please?" Zelda asked her friend, who obeyed her. She passed the

little green hand brush to Zelda and stepped back from Legend, _I guess not everybody likes wolves_

Zelda thought and started to brush through Link's fur. These moments were among Zelda's favourites, and she loved them even more since she got Legend back. The maid came in and

reminded them that they needed to get ready for the ball. Link jumped up on Zelda's bed and

looked at her sketches of him, then he grabbed them in his mouth.

He walked out into the hallway, but ran very quickly back inside and under the bed. There was

just enough light for him to look at the pictures under there, each details were perfect in the

pictures. Lily had cheered up a little now that she thought Link had gone, but Zelda was unhappy.

Yes she wanted to celebrate, but nothing would seem real when the guests are afraid of Legend.

But still, she laughed and giggled for Lily's sake as they got dressed up. The door opened and Impa

walked inside, _Ooops_ Link thought.

"Excuse me ladies, but have you seen Legend anywhere?" Impa asked, then everything went

silent. Impa and Lily knew not to talk right now, the nervous atmosphere said it all. The wolf,

the girl and the sheikah all knew that Zelda would go on a rampage, right..about... now.

"What do you mean?! You've lost him again! How could you Impa!?" Zelda screeched. _My fault_

_again_ Link thought, then woofed from under the bed. Then he jumped out to see three angry faces

staring at him...

**Really** **sorry it's another short chapter, but I promise that the next one will be longer!!**

**R&R please! =D**


	8. Bulblins!

Link whined and stepped back, with his hunches lowered. "Link!" Zelda said, "What _were_ you doing under there?". He looked up and tried to woof happily, but it didn't seem to work as well

as usual. Lily shivered over in the corner, and Impa waited impatiently at the door. Link wandered

out of the door, well actually half way since the door had been closed too early and he was pushed out of the room. He whined and scratched at the door, then barked. Impa opened the door and

slipped out before Link could get inside. He sat down and howled, as loud as he could.

"Get that wolf _AWAY_!" Lily screeched from inside, and with that – Link was away.

He wandered through the courtyard, and through the alleys of Castle Town. Just after he had

gotten out to Hyrule Field, a howl echoed in the distance. Link ran to the noise, and found a

river of red water. A white wolf, very familiar, crouched over a dead bulblin. The wolf looked

at Link, she had a practically red face. She howled and snapped at Link, he stepped back.

He shivered as she came closer to him, with a terrifying growl that ripped from her throat.

"**Leave**," she said, "**Leave now**" her expression was blank, but angry. Somebody whacked Link's

head with, another bulblin. The wolf jumped behind him and ripped of his head with her strong

jaws. Link shook his head and transformed, "**Woah, thanks**". The wolf snapped at his shoulder,

knocking Link to the ground. "**Don't thank**," she growled, "**You do not thank me**". He stepped

back as she ran away into the distance, "**Wait!**" he yipped after her. Without thinking, he ran

in her direction. Link thought for a while, he knew _exactly_ who the wolf was. Ilia must of changed

in the wolf process, she was trapped as a wolf forever now. He saw her cross the bridge at Faron Woods, like she was returning from a long journey. A large, brown timber wolf greeted her at the

Ordon Spring. "**Are you okay**?" the wolf asked worriedly, he checked her all over for wounds.

"**Yes**," she smiled, "**I'm fine**". The timber wolf calmed, "**So you're sure**-". "**Yes Poseidon! I'm**

**absolutely fine, it's only been a week**"she interrupted. He smiled at her, though there was something strange about him. It wasn't really a friendly smile, more...romantic. Link was confused.

"**Ilia**?" he called out to her, she looked back and growled. "**Who is this**?" Posiedon asked Ilia,

worry in his eyes again. "**I don't know, but he won't leave me alone**" Ilia scowled at him.

"**What? Ilia! You've known me your whole life! We are from Ordon Village! It's me! Link!**"

Link shouted at her. "**You are not Link**" she told him, "**Link is human, I stay wolf**". "**No,**

**I made you a wolf. Remember? I used my power on you by accident, then I couldn't turn**

**you back!**" Link tried to explain. Ilia shook her furry head, "**No**" she said. Link sighed, "_**Yes**_".

"**Prove it**," Poseidon spoke, "**Prove that you know this wolf**". Link looked at him, he looked back.

"**Wait a second,**" Link spoke slowly, "**Who **_**are**_** you?**". Poseidon held his head up a little higher,

"**I am Poseidon, the mate of the wolf you are insisting that you know**". Link blinked, _Mate_?

Only a month ago Ilia had been complaining that as a wolf, she could never be in love.

"**That can't be true**" Link woofed at him, he glared back. "**Maybe you should leave,**" Poseidon

said, "**And leave this wolf alone**". Link scowled angrily, "**No," **Link barked, "**Why don't **_**you?**_"

he said and snapped at Poseidon. Ilia turned, then wandered away. Poseidon looked at her,

"**Ilia,**" he said, "**Please wait a minute**". Ilia turned back around again, "**It doesn't seem like he can prove that I know him**" she sighed. "**I **_**can**_** prove!**" he said and stood on his hind legs. He howled a familiar song, and a great thudding of hooves was heard in the distance. A neigh was heard only

metres away, and a huge roan warhorse rode into the spring. "**At **_**least**_** you remember Epona?**"

Link asked the staring white wolf. "**Y-yes,**" Ilia trembled, "**I **_**do**_** remember**". Poseidon growled,

"**What kind of trick **_**is **_**this, wolf?**" he barked at Link. "**It's not a trick,**" Ilia spoke, "**I remember,**

**I do. I remember being...human. Oh yes...father! He won't know where I am! Link, you must**

**tell him about what has happened**". Ilia stared pleadingly at Link, but he shook his head and looked up. "**I can't do that,**" he said, "**The kingdom thinks I'm dead apparently**". Ilia blinked,

"**I forgot about that, they don't know about half the stuff that's been going on**". Poseidon

stepped forward, "**I could make it true?**" he offered with a wide menacing grin. Ilia scowled at him, "**I don't think so**" she growled. Poseidon lowered his head and stood back, Link couldn't help but laugh. Ilia looked back to Link, "**Could you...tell him I died in the nicest way possible?**"

she asked slowly. Link shook his furry head, "**He'd murder me for even knowing**". Poseidon yawned and sat down, while Ilia and Link looked up thoughtfully. "**I guess I'm going to have to ****get back to the people anyway. But I don't know how they'll react, and I still need an excuse for being away for...I don't even know how long. Maybe they need to know, that I'm the wolf who's been the Princess's pet for so long...**" Link stared at the floor. He transformed into his human form, and turned ready to leave. Ilia whined curiously and looked up at him, but Link kept on walking. Suddenly he started to run towards his house, like he was being chased. Before Ilia could stop him, Link was on Epona and riding out towards Faron Woods. After few minutes, he was nearly where Coro was selling Lantern Oil. Ilia's flash of white fur was in front of him, she had followed him. Her white paws were buried in the earthy soil and she wouldn't let him pass, he saw right through it. Epona snorted as Link climbed down and changed into the wolf where Coro wouldn't see. "**What are you doing Ilia? Move out of the way!**" Link growled, Ilia shook her furry head. "**No, Link. You're being stupid and reckless! How can you go back now! Zelda would freak! Surely mad as well, to find you've been with her the whole time!**" she barked.

"**You can't prove that. You don't know her, she **_**will**_** understand. She has to,**" he looked to down, "**She needs to...**". Ilia growled lightly, "**Don't be so selfish. You can't go and ruin your relationship with her just so you can have what you want, it's not fair. Here **_**I**_** am, without anywhere to go with no life to ruin. But you, there's a person who loves you and how things are now. Give it time, and plan a more sensible way to tell her the truth.**" Link looked up again, "**You're right. Of course you're right. But I still need to go back to her, and I'll come back here again soon,**" Link woofed, "**Oh, and Ilia?**" he asked. "**Yes?**" she asked before she turned away. "**Try not to forget who you are again**" Link yipped and skipped away into the forest. It seemed a long journey to Hyrule Castle, as usual. It had started to get dark when he finally got there, and Zelda was pacing in the hall. The ball would be starting soon, but she couldn't get ready until she knew Legend was safe. His disappearances haunted her every time.

**YES! I know this chapter sucks~! It's been written over a long period of time, so my writing skills sorta differ as the chapter progresses. So try not to complain, and be grateful there's another chapter xD**

**~R H M M R H**


End file.
